Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles (*1. Februar 1994) ist ein Mitglied der britisch-irischen Band One Direction, zusammen mit Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson und Niall Horan. Er ist das jüngste Mitglied der Gruppe. Er ist derzeit bei Columbia Records als Soloartist unter Vertrag, bleibt jedoch dennoch ein Mitglied One Direction's. Harry veröffentlichte seine Debütsingle "Sign Of The Times" am 7. April 2017. Sein Debütalbum "Harry Styles" wurde am 12. Mai 2017 veröffentlicht. Kindheit und Jugend Harry Styles wurde in Redditch, Worcestershire, England als Sohn von Des Styles und Anne Cox geboren. Als Kind liebte Harry das Singen und wurde stark von Ikonen wie Elvis Presley oder The Rolling Stones beeinflusst. Heranwachsend lebte Harry in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England und besuchte die Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Harry erwähnte bei seiner 2010 X Factor Audition, dass er geplant hatte, Jura zu studieren und, in einem 2015 Interview, erwähnte er erneut, dass er Rechtsanwalt geworden wäre, wenn es mit der Musik nicht geklappt hätte. In einem 2016 Artikel für das AnOther Man Magazin verriet Harrys Schwester Gemma, dass er auch eine Karriere als Physiotherapeut in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Musikkarriere Erste Anfänge Harry war der Leadsinger der Band White Eskimo mit Mitgliedern Hayden Morries (Leadgitarre), Nick Clough (Bassgitarre) und Will Sweeny (Schlagzeug). Sie traten in einem lokalen Wettbewerb an und gewannen. Dies half Harry dabei seine Leidenschaft fürs Performen zu entdecken. The X Factor Im Jahre 2010, als er gerade einmal Sechzehn war, bewarb sich Harry für die siebte Staffel von The X Factor. Er wollte professionelle Meinungen zu seiner Stimme hören und erklärt: "Singen ist, was ich tun will, und wenn Leute, die es mir verwirklichen könnten, nicht finden, dass ich es tun sollte, ist das ein bedeutender Rückschlag meiner Pläne." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" und bekam positive Bemerkungen von Simon Cowell und Nicole Scherzinger, während Louis Walsh seine Zweifel hatte, ob Harry dazu fähig wäre, im Wettbewerb voranzukommen. Im Bootcamp sand Harry "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" bevor er als Soloartist ausschied und dann einen Platz in One Direction erlangt. Nachdem sie auf dem Dritten Platz gelandet waren, unterschrieben One Direction einen Plattenvertrag mit Simon Cowells Label Syco Music. Über die nächsten fünf Jahre veröffentlichte die Band fünf Erfolgsalben: Up All Night, Take Me Home, Midnight Memories, Four und Made In The A.M. Songwriting In einem Mai 2016 Interview offenbarte Snow Patrol Sänger Johnny McDaid, dass er über die Jahre hinweg viele Songs mit Harry geschrieben hatte. Im Jahr 2014 schrieb Harry an zahlreichen unveröffentlichten Songs mit Popsängerin Meghan Trainor und Rockband Kodaline. Harry schrieb auch das Lied "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart", welches an die amerikanische Sängerin Ariana Grande für ihr Album My Everything gegeben wurde. Beim Global Citizen Festival 2015 performte Grande den Song mit Coldplay Chris Martin. Im Jahre 2016 wurde eines der Lieder, welches Harry mit Trainor geschrieben hatte, an Jazzsänger Michael Bublé für sein Album Nobody But Me gegeben. Solokarriere Im Januar 2016 unterschrieb Harry bei dem Public Relations Management Team DawBell. Am 1. Februar 2016, seinem 22ten Geburtstag, wurde bestätigt, dass er offiziell alle Verbindungen zu Modest Managment abgebrochen hatte und von langjährigem Freund Jeff Azoff, Sohn des Musikmoguls Irving Azoff, gemanaget werden würde. Harry begann die Arbeit an seinem Debütsoloalbum im Februar 2016. Er unterbrach die Produktion vorrübergehend nachdem er eine Hauptrolle in Christoper Nolans 2017 Film Dunkirk erlangt hatte. Die Fertigung des Albums fing im Juli 2016 erneut an bevor sie im Dezember 2016 abgeschlossen wurde. Am 9. Februar 2017 bestätigte Columbia Records Firmenchef Rob Stringer die bevorstehende Veröffentlichung von Harrys Album: "Wir haben eine Schallplatte, auf die wir uns riesig freuen und die nicht weit von der Fertigstellung entfernt ist. Wir wollen natürlich, dass alles wunderbar gemacht ist, denn wir denken, dass er von Dauer sein wird. Harry trat als jemand hervor, der echt ist." Am 25. März 2017 wurde eine Werbung im britischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt, die Harry zeigt, wie er einen dunklen Raum verlässt, welche den 7. April als Premierendatum ankündigte. Am 7. April 2017 wurde Harrys Debütsingle "Sign Of The Times" veröffentlicht. Es war ein Erfolg bei der Kritik, sowie im Verkauf. Harry erschien als Musikgast in der US-Show Saturday Night Live am 15. April 2017. Im Mai erschien er außerdem eine Woche lang aufeinanderfolgend in der Late Late Show With James Corden, in welcher er in kleinen Skits mitspielte, Lieder seines Albums Live performte und an seinem ersten eigenen Carpool Karaoke teilhatte. Harry veröffentlichte sein Debutalbum "Harry Styles" weltweit am 12. Mai 2017. Es war ein globaler Erfolg, debütierte auf #1 in vielen Ländern. Am 28. April 2017 kündigte Harry eine Welttournee an, die im September startete und im Dezember 2017 endete. Später kündigte er außerdem eine größere Welttournee an, die im März 2018 starten sollte. Dunkirk lief am 21. Juli 2017 in den Kinos an. Der Film war ein Erfolg in Sachen Kartenverkauf und Harry bekam positive Kommentare für seine Rolle. Am 26. September 2016 lud Harry drei verschiedene Specialedition Covershoots für die 23ste Ausgabe des AnOther Man Magazines hoch, einem gehobenen Männermode Magazin. Seine Ausgabe beinhaltete exklusive Interviews und einen Artikel geschrieben von seiner Schwester Gemma. Harry erschien außerdem auf den Covers des Rolling Stone und Sunday Times Magazines im April 2017. Privatleben Family Harrys Eltern sind Anne Twist und Desmond Styles. Anne und Des ließen sich scheiden und Anne heiratete Robin Twist. Harry hat eine ältere Schwester, Gemma, die als freiberufliche Journalistin arbeitet. Harry hat mehrere Tattoos, die unterschiedlichen Familienmitgliedern gewidmet sind. Seine Familie hat eine Katze namens Dusty und seine Schwester schaffte sich kürzlich eine Katze namens Olivia an. Harry hat drei Cousins und Cousinen, Matt, Ella und Ben Selley. Im Juni 2017 unterlag Robin Twist seinem Kampf mit Krebs im Alter von 57 Jahren. Beziehungen Felicity Skinner Harry datete Felicity Skinner für ein Jahr als beide 15 Jahre alt waren. Im Jahre 2012 erzählte Skinner den Medien, dass sie Harry seit 2010 nicht kontaktiert hatte. Sie beschrieb ihn als einen "sehr guten Freund, sehr romantisch, und, ja, schüchtern." Sie sagte, dass es eine Fernbeziehung gewesen sei und ihre Trennung ein Frage des Auseinanderlebens war. Caroline Flack Im Jahre 2011 wurde Harry eine Beziehung mit Caroline Flack nachgesagt. Zu dieser Zeit war er 17 und sie 32. Ihre Beziehung brachte Meinungsverschiedenheiten auf, auf Grund des fünfzehn Jahre Altersunterschiedes. Sie lernten sich im Jahre 2010 kennen als Harry ein Kandidat bei The X Factor und Flack die Co-Moderatorin der Begleitshow The Xtra Factor war. Gerüchte einer Romanze entstanden am 16. Oktober 2011 als berichtet wurde, dass Harry und Caroline küssend auf der X Factor After Party gesichtet wurden. Die Gerüchte blieben bis zum Dezember 2011 unbestätigt als Harry dabei fotografiert wurde, wie er ihr Haus in London frühen Morgens verließ. Auch wenn keiner der beiden bestätigt hatte, dass sie zusammen waren, tweetete Harry im Januar 2012, dass die Beziehung ein Ende gefunden hatte. Im Mai 2015 sagte Flack über die Beziehung aus: "Ich werde mich niemals dafür entschuldigen, denn zu der Zeit gab es nichts, das ernst oder schlimm war und niemand wurde verletzt." Taylor Swift Harry datete die amerikanische Sängerin Taylor Swift von November 2012 bis zum Januar 2013. Nachdem Taylor ihre Beziehung mit Connor Kennedy im Oktober 2012 beendet hatte, wurde sie im folgenden Monat mit einer Papierflugzeug Kette um den Hals fotografiert, ähnlich der, die Harry derzeit getragen hatte. Im Dezember 2012 wurde das Paar dann zahlreiche Male beim Händchenhalten fotografiert, in Taylors Wohnort New York sowie in Harrys Heimat Cheshire. Sie gaben sich außerdem einen Neujahrskuss am Silvester Abend im New York Times Square. Fünf Tage später trennten sie sich aus einem unerfindlichem Grund während ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub. Keiner der Beiden hat je den Grund hinter ihrer Trennung addressiert, doch Swift beschrieb die Bezihung als "brüchig" und voller "Angst und Sperren". Swifts fünftes Album 1998 beinhaltet zwei Songs, von denen bestätigt wurde, dass sie von Harry handelten: "Style" und "Out Of The Woods". Style wurde als dritte offizielle Single des Albums veröffentlicht und wurde zu einem der Bestseller-Songs des Jahres 2015. Der Titel bezieht sich stark auf Harrys Nachnamen und Swift hält im Musikvideo eine Papierflugzeug Kette hoch. Swift bestätigte, dass Out Of The Woods auf einen Dezember 2012 Schneemobilunfall verweist, in den sie und Harry verwickelt waren, bei welchem "sie ihr Leben an sich vorbeiziehen sah." Harry wurde kurz nach dem Unfall mit einem Verband an seinem Kinn fotografiert. Im Oktober 2015 veröffentlichte One Direction "Perfect", ein Song, an dem Louis und Harry mitgeschrieben hatten und die Zeile "If you're looking for someone to write you break-up songs about, baby, I'm perfect" ("Und wenn du nach jemandem suchst über den du deine Trennungslieder schreiben kannst, baby, bin ich perfekt") beinhaltete, was weltweite Spekulationen auslöste ob es sich um einen Verweis auf Swift handelte, welche dafür bekannt ist, Lieder über ihre verflossenen Beziehungen zu schreiben. Am 18. April 2017, in einem Rolling Stone Interview, sprach Harry seine Beziehung mit Swift zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Trennung an. Als er gefragt wurde erklärte Styles: "Ich weiß nicht, ob und Out Of The Woods über mich geschrieben worden sind oder nicht, aber das Problem ist, sie ist so gut, dass sie verdammt nochmal überall sind. Ich schreibe von meinen Erfahrungen; jeder tut das. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, wenn alles, was wir zusammen erlebt haben, dabei geholfen hat, diese Songs zu kreieren. Dass ist es, was dein Herz trifft. Dass sind die Dinge, die am schwersten zu sagen sind und es sind die Dinge, über die ich am wenigsten spreche. Sie hat es nicht nötig, dass ich ihr sage, dass die Lieder großartig sind. Es ist das erstaunlichste unausgesprochene Gespräch überhaupt. Gewisse Dinge funktionieren nicht. Es gibt eine Menge an Dingen, die richtig und doch falsch sein können. Beim schreiben von Songs über Dinge wie diese erkenne ich gerne die Zeit miteinander an. Du feierst die Tatsache, dass es mächtig war und dich etwas fühlen lassen hat, lieber als 'es hat nicht geklappt und das ist schlecht.' Und wenn du dieser Person begegnest ist es vielleicht unangenehm, vielleicht musst du dich betrinken... aber du hast etwas geteilt. Jemand neues kennenzulernen, diese Erfahrung zu teilen, das ist der beste Scheiß überhaupt." Kendall Jenner Harry wurde erstmalig im November 2013 mit dem amerikanischen Model und Reality-TV-Star Kendall Jenner in Verbindung gebracht. Am 23. November 2013 zierte sich Harry als er über die neusten Gerüchte gefragt wurde, die ihn und Kendall verbanden. In einem Interview mit Piers Morgan für den 1D Day sagte er, dass er und Jenner nur "zusammen Abendessen waren." Die beiden hatten ein zurückhaltendes Dinner in West Hollywood und wurden fotografiert, wie sie das Lokal zusammen in Styles Auto verließen. Eine Quelle sagte: "Sie sind nur Freunde." und Jenner nahm sich auch einen Moment, um zu tweeten, dass sie single sei. Am 24. November 2013 waren beide bei den American Music Awards in Los Angeles anwesend. Jenner überreichte einen Award während One Direction auftrat und zwei Preise gewann. Im Dezember 2013 wurde das Paar bald in West Hollywood, New York City, sowie in London gesichtet. Harry wurde am 14. Dezember vor dem Londoner Hotel des Models fotografiert. Anfang 2014 erzählte eine Quelle People, dass "die Dinge niemals Ernst geworden waren", trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Verknüpfung. Im Januar 2014 wurden sie über die Silvestertage beim Skiifahren in Mammoth Lakes, CA hesehen. "Kendall fuhr Snowboard und Harry fuhr Skii. Sie waren sehr süß zusammen. Das gab es viel Flirterei und Gelächle", berichtete People. "Harry war ein Gentleman und bat Kendall sogar an, ihr Snowboard zum Lift zu tragen." Nachdem sie im Februar 2014 seinen Geburtstag in Kalifornien gefeiert hatten machten sich beide auf den Weg zur Londoner Fashion Week. Sie hielten jedoch Abstand und, gegen Ende des Monats, wurde von dem Niedergang der Beziehung berichtet. Im Dezember 2014 begegneten sie sich bei den British Fashion Awards und wirbelten Gerüchte auf. Am 10. Oktober 2015 wurden Kendall und Cara Delevingne auf einem One Direction Konzert in Birmingham, England gesehen. Im Winter 2015 wurden sie zusammen auf einer Jacht in der Karribik gesehen, zusammen mit unteranderem Ellen DeGeneres. Jenners Schwester Khloé Kardashian erklärte: "Sie haben mit einander rumgehangen. Ob ich glaube, dass sie zusammen sind? Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Freund-Freundin sind. Heutzutage, ich weiß nicht, sind Leute komisch mit solchen Dingen. Ich kenne also ihren Titel nicht. Aber, ich meine, sie waren zusammen in St.Barts und haben dort zusammen rumgehangen, also für mich ist das Daten. Ich würde das Daten nennen." Fotos des Trips zeigten die beiden bei einem vertrauten Dinner oder kuschelig auf der Yacht. Sie schienen über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen als sie mit dem Boot um die Insel fuhren und wurden auch beim Küssen erwischt. Im April 2016 wurden sie beim Shoppen in Los Angeles gesichtet. Außerdem feierten sie zusammen den Geburtstag von Musikagent Jeff Azoff. Im September 2016 waren die beiden erneut in Los Angeles zusammen Abendessen. Eine Quelle verriet People, sie würden ihre "alte Romanze wieder aufleben lassen" und dass das Model den ganzen Abend über gestrahlt hatte. "Sie lassen ihre alte Romanze wieder aufleben und Kendall freut sich so sehr darüber", erzählt eine Quelle. "Sie hat sich schon immer um Harry gesorgt" Tess Ward Harry datete die Köchin und Bloggerin Tess Ward Mitte Mai 2017. Die beiden wurden erstmalig zusammen in Harrys Audi in Nordlondon gesichtet. Laut einer exklusiven Story von Bizarre wurde Tess ihm von gemeinsamen Freunden vorgestellt, Medien berichteten: "Vom ersten Moment an war da ein sofortiger Funke zwischen den beiden. Ihre gemeinsame Liebe für Essen und skurrile Mode verband die beiden und die Dinge wurden schnell romantisch. Sie waren auf einigen Dates als Harry in London war und er hat sie bereits einigen seiner engsten Freunde, unteranderem persöhnlicher Stilistin Lou Teasdale, vorgestellt." Mitte Februar folgte Tess Harry dann auf Twitter. Bevor ihre Beziehung allerdings richtig begonnen hatte, war sie auch schon wieder Geschichte als Ward realisierte, dass sie noch immer Gefühle für ihren Ex pflegte nachdem sie diesen für Harry verlassen hatte und entschuldigte sich bei ihm für ihre Romanze mit Styles. Als sie für eine Woche in London war traf sie sich sofort mit ihrem Ex und seither waren die beiden erneut unzertrennlich. Camille Rowe Harry hatte man Anfang August erstmals mit dem französischen Victoria's Secret Model Camille Rowe gesichtet. Die beiden wurden sehr gemütlich zusammen auf einem Konzert in New York gesehen, Quellen behaupten sie seien 'vernarrt' ineinander. Eine weitere Quelle verriet der britischen Boulevardzeitung The Sun: "Harry und Camille sind in den frühen Phasen des Daten. Er ist sehr schützend seinen Beziehungen gegenüber und möchte keine große Show aus den Dingen machen. Sie passen gut zusammen und scheinen glücklich." Rowe ist das dritte Victoria's Secret Model mit dem Harry eine Romanze hatte, folgend auf Sara Sampaio und Nadine Leopold. Am 20. September trieb Camille die Gerüchte noch mehr an da sie bei seinem Los Angeles Konzert im Greek Theatre mit einer weiblichen Freundin anwesend war. In einem Interview für BBC 1 Radio sprach Harrys guter Freund Nick Grimshaw die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden an. Nick schloss ihn an einen Herzmonitor um zu sehen, was ihn reizte und zeigte ihm ein Bild von Camille. Peinlich berührt wand sich Harry raus: "Ich kenne sie nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, sie ist eine wundervolle Person. Ich hasse euch alle so sehr." Am 25. September haben Fans ihn und Camille zusammen in einem Restaurant in LA gesichtet. Er verhielt sich wie ein Gentleman und trug ihre Handtasche. Man habe Camille außerdem auf einem Konzert von Harry gesehen. Streitigkeiten 2010 Im Jahre 2015 verriet Ed Sheeran, dass Harry ihm erzählt hatte, dass er während seiner X Factor Zeit absichtlich ein Nacktfoto von sich selber geleakt hatte. Ed erzählt einem Reporter: "Wusstest du, dass Harry dieses Nacktfoto selber geleakt hat? Er leakte sein eigenes Bild. Ich finde das erstaunlich." Da Harry zur Zeit der Aufnahme des Bildes noch minderjährig war, ist es illegal das Bild zu downloaden oder zu verbreiten. 2011 Harrys vermeintliche Beziehung mit Caroline Flack löste 2011 Auseinandersetzungen auf Grund des 15 Jahre Altersunterschiedes aus. Harry sprach nie öffentlich über die Beziehung während Flack die Publicity anfachte nachdem sie ein Buch veröffentlicht hatte. Ab 2011 wurde Harry immer wieder von den Medien als Womanizer (Frauenheld, Aufreißer) dargestellt. Obwohl Behauptungen kurzer Beziehungen haltlos und unbestätigt geblieben sind, wird Styles dennoch von der allgemeinen Öffentlichkeit als der "Schürzenjäger" gesehen. Er äußerte sich über die Unbehaglichkeit, die diese Unterstellung ihm verschaffte und Zayn verteidigte ihn einst in einem Interview. In einem 2013 Interview mit GQ wurde Harry dazu gedrängt zu enthüllen mit wie vielen Leuten er je geschlafen hatte. Auf Harrys Aussage, dass er mit zwei Leuten geschlafen hatte, sagte der Interviewer aus, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Die Belästigung erzeugte Gegenreaktionen der Fans, welche nicht gerne über Harrys Unbehagen lasen. Als Antwort kritisierte das Magazin die Fans. Larry Stylinson (2011- Heute) Von 2011 an waren Harry und Bandkollege Louis Thema einer Verschwörungstheorie, die besagte sie führten eine geheime, ungeoutete Beziehung, besonders nach der Bekanntmachung, dass sie 2010 geplant hatten nach The X Factor zusammen zu ziehen. Im Jahre 2011 erzählte sie den Medien, dass die Fans sich den kombinierten Namen Larry Stylinson (L'ouis Toml'inson/H'arry' Styl'es) ausgedacht haBen Ihre Mütter tweeteten oft darüber, wie nah die beiden sich standen, einmal verwies Johannah auf Harry als Louis Ehemann. Im Oktober 2011 tweetete Louis: "''Für immer in meinem Herzen @HarryStyles. Hochachtungsvoll, dein Louis." Der Tweet wurde kurz nachdem Louis Beziehung mit Eleanor Calder bestätigt worden war geschrieben. Viele glaubten, dass er bedeutete, dass er und Harry dazu gezwungen worden waren, ihre Beziehung zu verbergen. Auch Boybands der Vergangenheit besaßen schwule Mitglieder, die ihre Sexualität versteckten, auf Grund von Angst die heterosexuellen weiblichen Fans zu verärgern. Louis Tweet an Harry ist mittlerweile der dritt meist retweetete Tweet aller Zeiten (mit über zwei Millionen Retweets). Im Februar 2015 überholte er sogar einen Tweet des früheren US-Presidenten Barack Obama und sorgte für weltweite Schlagzeilen. Weder Harry, noch Louis haben den Tweet je angesprochen. Im Jahre 2011 erzählte Harry einem Interviewer, dass sein "erster richtiger Schwarm" Louis Tomlinson war und einem Fan (während sie ihn mit dem Handy gefilmt hatte) "jap" als sie ihn fragte, ob er mit Louis zusammen sei. Es ist unbekannt, ob diese Aussagen Scherze oder Bestätigungen waren. Seitdem hat Harry nie wieder öffentlich den Status seiner Beziehung zu Louis angesprochen. Im frühen 2012 machten Gerüchte die Runde, dass Harry aus seinem Haus mit Louis auszog. Berichten zufolge sagte Louis, dass die Fans, die ständig über ihre Beziehung miteinander spekulierten, es zu unangenehm gemacht hatten um weiterhin miteinander befreundet zu bleiben. Viele glaubten dies jedoch nicht, da ihre Freundschaft größtenteils unverändert schien, trotz der wenigeren Zeit, die sie in der öffentlichkeit miteinander verbrachten. Über die folgenden drei Jahre hinweg äußerte Louis etliche Verneinungen der Verschwörung. Im späten 2012 tweetete Louis: "Larry ist der größte Haufen Mist von dem ich je gehört habe.Ich bin glücklich warum kannst du das nicht akzeptieren" als Antwort an einen Fan, der sich weigerte zu glauben, dass Louis Beziehung mit Eleanor echt war. Vom Frühjahr 2013 bis hin zur Mitte 2014 wurden Harry und Louis nicht mehr außerhalb von Arbeitsverpflichtungen zusammen gesehen, was dazu führte, dass viele glaubten sie wären nicht mehr befreundet. Im Juli 2014 besuchte Harry die Hochzeit von Louis Mutter, zusammen mit Niall und Liam. Ab 2012 bis 2017 wurden etliche von Harrys und Louis Tattoos der Spekulation ausgesetzt. Während alle der Bandmitglieder zusammenpassende Tattoos haben werden viele von Harry und Louis Tätowierungen als ergänzend betrachtet und werden oft als Partnertattoos genutzt. Die Tattoos sind: Schiff/Kompass, Strang/Anker, Herz/Pfeil und Rose/Dolch. Harry und Louis erklärten, dass manche dieser Tattoos keine offensichtliche Bedeutung haben. Die zeitliche Abstimmung bestimmter Tattoos trug zu Auseinandersetzungen bei. 19 Stunden nachdem sich Harry das Schiff tättowieren lassen hatte, ging Louis zum gleichen Tättowierer und ließ sich einen Kompass stechen, der auf ein anderes seiner Tattoos zeigt: "Home". Ein Jahr nachdem Fans durchgehend online Vermutung aufgestellt hatten, dass Louis sich ein Dolch-Tattoo zulegen würde um sich Harrys Unterarm Tattoo einer Rose anzupassen, ließ sich Louis tatsächlich einen Dolch auf der exakt gleichen Stelle stechen. Im Jahre 2017 scheint Harry und Louis Freundschaft unverändert, trotz der andauernden Gerüchte. Im August 2015 besuchte Harry die Geburtstagsparty von Louis Schwester Lottie, zusammen mit Louis und Liam. Während One Directions 2015 Album Promotion saßen sie oft nebeneinander und erzählten sich Witze. Louis sagte aus, dass Zayns Ausstieg die vier übergebliebenen Mitglieder der Band sehr viel näher zusammen brachte. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Harry und Louis im Jahre 2016 in Kontakt standen, jedoch war Harry bei Louis erster Soloperformance bei The X Factor am 10. Dezember 2016 anwesend. Louis wünschte Harry am 1. Februar 2017 alles Gute zu seinem Geburtstag via Twitter, seine erste Onlineinteraktion Harry gegenüber seit vier Jahren. Im Mai 2017 wurde Harry in einem Interview darum gebeten aufzuklären ob seine Single Sweet Creature über Louis geschrieben worden war. Harry sagte: "Die Leuten werden immer Vermutung darüber aufstellen, über was ein Lied geschrieben worden ist. Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemandem jemals sagen wollen würde, dass sie mit dem, was sie einem Song egenüber empfinden, falsch liegen, selbst wenn sie nicht unbedingt richtig liegen. Das spaßige an Musik ist, dass du Lieder schreiben kannst, die alles beinhalten, was du sagen willst und du musst nicht unbedingt noch mehr dazu sagen, als du es schon getan hast. Wenn man sich den Text wirklich ansieht, kann man herausbekommen, ob es wirklich über diese eine Sache geschrieben worden ist, und ich würde eher zu nein tendieren." Im Juni 2017 sendete Louis per Twitter sein Beileid an Harry und seine Familie nachdem Harrys Stiefvater seinem Kampf gegen Krebs unterlegen war. Während seiner Back To You Werbekampagne sagte Louis zahlreiche Male, dass er stolz auf Harrys erfolgreiches Wagnis zur Schauspielerei war. Am 12. Mai 2017 wurde Harry von The Sun gefragt, ob er seine Sexualität klarmachen könne. Harry sagte: "Ich habe noch nie wirklich den Bedarf dazu verspürt, meine Sexualität festzulegen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mir jemals gedacht habe, dass es etwas ist, was ich über mich erklären muss." Am 22. Juli 2017 hielt Louis eine lange Rede über die Theorie: "Es ist eine lustige Sache. Leute können das glauben, was sie glauben wollen, aber ich denke manchmal ist es ein wenig respektlos den Menschen gegenüber, die ich liebe, so wie Eleanor. Es ist eine dieser Sachen, von denen Leute es einfach lieben, daran zu glauben, aber in Echt steckt da natürlich nichts hinter. Natürlich nicht. Als es richtig anfing, war ich mit Eleanor zusammen und es fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig respektlos ihr gegenüber an. Ich bin sehr beschützend in solchen Angelegenheiten, über die Leute, die ich liebe. Also erschuf es diese Atmosphäre zwischen uns und Harry und jeder sah sich alles genau an, was wir taten. Es nahm die Stimmung, die du mit jemandem hast. Es machte alles, von beiden Seiten aus, denke ich, ein wenig mehr unzugänglich. Ich denke, es zeigt, dass es nie etwas echtes war, wenn ich es so nennen kann." '''2013 Im Jahre 2013 likete Harry ein Bild auf Instagram, auf welchem ein Mann zu sehen war, der kurz davor war, sich auszuziehen. Das Bild war dazu bestimmt, auszusehen als wäre es ein Video und unter dem Bild stand: "Doppeltipp damit ich mich freimache". (Ein doppelt angetipptes Bild ist auf Instagram "geliket") Der Besitzer des Fotos schrieb "Hi @harrystyles :)" nachdem er bemerkte, was passiert war. Es löste Spekulationen über Harrys Sexualität aus. Im Juli verneinte Harry das Gerücht, er wäre in einer Beziehung mit BBC Radio 1 Moderator Nick Grimshaw nachdem die Medien darüber spekuliert hatten, warum die beiden so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Auf die Frage antwortete Harry: "Oh, wirklich? Wusste ich garnicht. Wir sind nicht zusammen, nein. Wir sind einfach Freunde." Der Interviewer fragte außerdem, ob er bisexuell sei und Harry sagte: "Bisexuell? Ich? Ich denke nicht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es nicht bin." 2015 verneinte auch Grimshaw, dass er und Harry jemals zusammen gewesen sind. Im Dezember 2013 gewann Harry bei einem Gerichtsverfahren gegen Paparazzi, was ihnen untersagte, im 50 Meter Radius zu seinem Haus herumzulungern, ihn zu beobachten oder ihn in Fahrzeugen zu verfolgen. 2014 Im Juli erschien ein pornografisches Bild einer Frau in Harrys Favoriten auf Twitter. Das Bild wurde dort für über acht Stunden angezeigt, was dazu führte, dass manche Leute glaubten, dass das Management den Tweet absichtlich selber favorisiert hätte damit Auseinandersetzungen enstehen. Als Harry den Fehler bemerkte, löschte er den Tweet und favorisierte eine Vielzahl an Bildern von Welpen und Kätzchen, bevor er tweetete: "Alsooooo... das Wetter?" Bei einem 2014 Konzert tanzte Harry mit einem aufpumpbaren Hammer mit der Flagge und Symbolen Israels, was viele als beleidgend Israel gegenüber empfanden, da Israel derzeit brutale Attacken auf Palästina ausübte. Zayn stellte sich auf Twitter gegen die Attacken. Auf Instagram löschte Harry ein Bild, welches ihn mit einem indianischen Kopfschmuck zeigte, nachdem er rassistischen Ansätzen beschuldigt wurde, meinend, dass man ehrwürdige Elemente verniedlicht und sie ihrem eigentlichen Kontext entzieht. Im November wurden Harry und Liam in einem Interview gefragt, was ihnen in einem romantischen Partner wichtig ist. Liam sagte "Weiblich wäre ein guter Anfang". Harry erwiderte "Nicht ganz so wichtig" ohne es weiter auszuarbeiten. Viele Fans und Pressekanäle hielten es für ein mögliches Outing als homo- oder bisexuell obwohl Harry hat nie wieder darüber gesprochen hat (und zuvor verneint hatte, bisexuell zu sein). Sein Kommentar erlangte weltweite Berichterstattung für über eine Woche und keine Verleugnungen oder Erklärungen wurden ausgelegt. Seitdem hat Harry öffentliche Unterstützung dem ersten öffentlichen homosexuellen US-Footballspieler Michael Sam gegenüber gezeigt indem er sein Trikot auf der Bühne getragen hatte, schwenkte Regenbogenflaggen während Konzerten, trug Regenbogenarmbänder und trank im "Drag Me Down" Musikvideo aus einer Tasse, die mit einem Regenbogen bedruckt war. 2015 Im Juli sagte Harry einem US-Publikum "Geht nicht zu Sea World", bezog sich damit auf die Tiermisshandlung die oft in dem Tierpark vor sich ging. Sea World Mitarbeiter antworten mit einer Reihe an aufwieglerischen Tweets, einer davon sagte beispielsweise aus, dass One Direction ihren einzig guten Sänger mit Zayns Ausstieg verloren hatten. Medien bemerkten, dass Sea Worlds Ruf nach Harrys Kommentaren noch mehr gesunken war und im November machte der Park bekannt, dass sie allmählich ihre bekannte Orca Show abbauen würden. Im späten 2015 entschuldigte sich Heat Magazine formell für die Geschichte über Styles Beziehung zu einem Model, legte dar, dass die Geschichte komplett ausgedacht gewesen war. Im Oktober veröffentlichte One Direction ein Lied namens "Perfect", mitgeschrieben von Harry und Louis, welches die Zeile "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about, baby I'm perfect" beinhaltete. Viele hielten dies für einen Bezug auf oder einen Diss an Ex-Freundin Taylor Swift, die dafür bekannt ist, Lieder über ihre verflossenen Beziehungen zu schreiben und über Harry auf ihrem 1989 Album schrieb. Harry wurde zahlreiche Male gebeten, die Zeile zu erklären, aber er blieb undeutlich, als er sagte, es komme auf die persönliche Interpretation an. Er deutete außerdem im November an, dass er diese bestimme Zeile nicht geschrieben hat. Tattoos * 1. Februar 2012: Umriss eines Sternes auf den linken Oberarm (Ausfüllung am 8. September) * 15. Juni 2012: 'won't stop 'till we surrender' auf die Unterseite des linken Oberarms * 23. Juni 2012: 'Hi' auf den linken Bizeps * 23. Juni 2012: den Buchstabe 'A' auf den linken oberen Unterarm * 27. Juli 2012: 'I CAN'T CHANGE' auf das linke Handgelenk (Letztendlich bedeckt vom Anker) * 27. Juli 2012: leerer Vogelkäfig auf der höheren linken Seite des Oberkörpers * 9. August 2012: Kleiderbügel auf den linken Bizeps * 13. August 2012: Vorhängeschloss auf dem linken Handgelenk * 13. August 2012: '17BLACK' auf das linke Schlüsselbein * 13. August 2012: 'PINGU' auf die Unterseite des linken Armes * 21. August 2012: 'Never gonna' auf das linke Fußgelenk und 'dance again' auf das rechte * 21. August 2012: 'Big' auf den großen Zeh * 4. September 2012: Gemma auf Hebräisch auf die linke Schulter * 4. September 2012: SSC Kleeblatt auf das linke Handgelenk * 8. September 2012: Green Day Packers Logo 'G' auf den linken Bizeps * 8. September 2012: Komödie und Tragödie Theatermasken auf der höheren linken Seite des Oberkörpers * 8. September 2012: 'SNCL' (Smile now, Cry later?) auf der höheren linken Seite des Oberkörpers * 8. September 2012: Ein Pluszeichen (+) auf der höheren linken Seite des Oberkörpers * September 2012: zwei schwarze Kreuze mit 'M' und 'K' darunter auf der Brust * später September 2012: 'LOVE' Banner auf der Brust * 12. Oktober 2012: Wassermann Zeichen auf dem linken Handgelenk * 12. Oktober 2012: '99 p' (99 Pfennig) auf dem linken Handgelenk * 12. Oktober 2012: Ein Schlüssel auf das linke Handgelenk * 12. Oktober 2012: 'Things I Can' auf den oberen linken Unterarm (Letztendlich bedeckt vom Adler) * 12. Oktober 2012: 'Things I Can't' auf den oberen rechten Unterarm (Letztendlich bedeckt von Bibel) * 12. Oktober 2012: Pluszeichen (+) auf die Innenseite des rechten Fußgelenkes * 15. Oktober 2012: Pink Floyd 'Dark Side of the Moon' Album Logo auf den linken Oberarm * 18. Oktober 2012: 'LA', 'NY', 'LDN' auf den linken Oberarm * 18. Oktober 2012: 'Home Made' auf den linken Arm (Später teilweise von Schiff verdeckt) * 18. Oktober 2012: 'Can I stay?' auf den linken Arm * 18. Oktober 2012: 'Might as well...' auf die Hüfte (Letztendlich bedeckt von Farnpflanze) * 18. Oktober 2012: Gitarre auf der linken Schulter * 18. Oktober 2012: Herz auf den linken Arm * 8. November 2012: Zwei Schwalben auf der Brust * 19. Dezember 2012: Schiff auf den linken Arm * 23. Januar 2013: Händedruck auf den linken Hinterarm * 22. Januar 2013: Schmetterling auf den Oberkörper * Februar 2013: Drei Nägel auf den linken Oberarm * März 2013: 'A' auf der linken Schulter, 'G' auf der rechten Schulter * 1. Juli 2013: Kreuz auf der linken Hand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger * September 2013: Rose auf den Unterarm Solo-Projekte Tourdaten Trivia Galerie Harry Styles.png Harry Styles.jpg Harry-s-Wallpaper-3333-harry-styles-32165667-1280-800.png CUTE-harry-styles-31445314-580-581.jpg harry_styles_wonderland_mag_342x456.jp harry-styles1.jpg Harry-Styles11.jpg harry-styles-damian18-31648426-499-375.png harry-styles-koala.jpg -Harry-Styles-one-direction-29445868-1280-1024.jpg harry-styles-resimler.jpg harry-styles-shared-photo-2070344126.jpg harry-styles-waking-up-in-bed-pic-1366143842.jpg 911469_437391639687964_196640518_n.jpg Niall+Horan+One+Direction+Twitter+Pics+Xyo9ec0-Eral.jpg tumblr_mqdx69aSUL1sn1pj0o1_500.jpg Harry (red nose).jpg Harry.jpg Harry :).jpg Harry (sunglasses).jpg Harry (story of my life).jpg Kategorie:Bandmitglied Kategorie:One Direction